Bicycling has become a popular recreational activity which entire families can enjoy together. When families take bicycle rides together, it is often beneficial for each family member to begin the bicycle ride with their own bicycle. However, on such family bicycle rides, small children may not be able to keep up with their parents and older siblings. This generally necessitates separation of the family members or the family cutting the bicycle ride shorter than the parents and older siblings would desire.